


jealous

by SamuraiKanda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gratsu - Freeform, Love, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Partners to Lovers, RoRay, Sex, Stingsu - Freeform, drunk, one night, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray and Rogue feel left out in the picture after finding out the ones they love spend so much time with each other. Then the line is reached, when the Ice Mage finds out about the Fire and the White Dragon Slayer having spent one night, he decides to do some counter-measures. But how will Sting and Natsu cope with this situation? How will they handle about them knowing about, what is supposed to be their secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> since this is my first time writing smut in english, I keep the chapters short ^-^'

A nice warmth is spreading through his entire body right now. While his eyes are closed, he can also feel a tingling sensation awake deep within his soul like he had never felt before. His own breathing is right now going a bit faster and he knows one thing for sure. He doesn‘t want these vast amount of emotions boiling up inside of him to stop. He doesn‘t want the older one to stop at all. He lays his head a bit into the neck, while a moan escapes his lips in this moment. This heat increases quickly and he isn‘t able to think clearly any more. Right now he enjoys this moment to the fullest and he has no regrets at all.  
  
************  
  
Restless as he is in this moment, his fingers are tapping on the wooden surface of his desk. Where in hell is his partner right now? A couple of days ago he found out by his return from the annual gathering of the Guild Masters, that the Shadow Dragon Slayer left the guild without Frosch. There is one thing he doesn‘t like at all. When the younger Dragon Slayer leaves without informing him.  
  
A slight growl escapes his throat as a young silver haired woman dares to enter the office right now and an icy flash sparkles in his sapphire-blue eyes.  
  
„Sting-sama...“ is she only saying towards him and before she can say more, a trusted cherry blossom coloured head appears right behind the Celestial Mage.  
  
„Leave...“ is he only saying towards Yukino in a sharp tone and minutes later he‘s alone with the Fire Dragon Slayer.  
  
„What do you want, Natsu-san?“ is he asking him right now in a slight cool manner as he leans on the desk, his arms crossed and his gaze fixed at the older Dragon Slayer right infront of him.  
  
There is only one thing he truly regrets. That he had given in into Natsu‘s suggestion to have sex with him, when both of them were drunk. They had an Agreement. So why is the Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail now here?  
  
************  
  
He knew one thing for sure. Whatever he feels for Juvia isn‘t the same as she does for him. Yes, he had promised the Water Mage to confess to her what she really means to him, but honestly there is someone else harboring those strong feelings deep inside of him. Not over his proud soul would he ever confess those feelings towards the one person he carries them for. But deep inside he feels betrayed for one night with the one he really loves.  
  
So after he found out he isn‘t the only one being in this situation, he quickly agreed into spending this night with the Shadow Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth. Damned. If he ever knew the Shadow Dragon would be this ravishing, he‘d tried to hit on him much earlier. Besides, he always thought the skin of Dragon Slayers is supposed to be a bit rough like real dragon scales. Right now he feels smooth skin underneath his fingertips as he continues to caress the slender and well-toned body of the Shadow Dragon Slayer laying right now underneath him.  
  
An uncontrollable heat wave awakens slowly but surely deep within himself as he kisses and touches the Shadow Dragon downwards. So ravishing. So tempting. So beautiful. Right now he knows one thing for sure. He isn‘t going to hand over this wonderful looking man towards the Guild Master of Sabertooth the Shadow Dragon Slayer originally belongs to. Somehow the wish appears deep within to keep him at his side, so he can assure he‘s pleased and happy at the same time. The hell with the Fire Dragon, that not only stole his heart but also betrayed him before he could ever tell him at all what he really feels for him.  
  
Gently he‘s now nibbling along the hip bone of the Shadow Dragon and he‘s rewarded with a moan from him. A smile rests right now on his lips. Even through this is the first time he spends the night with a man at his side, there is no regret at all lingering within himself. Deep within himself he knows this is the right thing to do and he also enjoys the way this ravishing dragon reacts to his kisses and touches. Right now his lips gently brush the tip of Rogues arousal and the way the younger one reacts is quite marvelous.  
  
His fingers ghost over the hardened member, watching closely how the Shadow Dragon Slayer squirms and leaves all this precious sounds, then he shortly touches the tip of the arousal with his tongue. This is really more then he had expected as they agreed in sharing this one night together. He will for sure turn this night into a memory, the Shadow Dragon Slayer won‘t forget so easily.  
  
************  
  
„Simply to continue, where we had started off“  
„Not interested at all. So why are you really here, Natsu-san?“  
„I thought we could make out“  
  
is he right now answering as he looks right at the White Dragon Slayer.  
  
He doesn‘t even now the true content of Stings emotions towards the Shadow Dragon Slayer. Not even what Gray really feels for him. Since fighting side by side with the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth he notices within himself, he has developed some kind of emotions towards Sting he isn‘t able at all to explain. So for him it was like being in heaven, when the younger Dragon Slayer agreed to spend one night with him.  
  
„I just told you, I‘m not interested at all. Besides, we were both drunk, when this occured“ is Sting right now saying to him and he starts to pout while hearing these words.  
  
„But...“  
„Go and bother one of your comrades from your own guild. I have work to do“  
  
are now the next words coming from the White Dragon Slayer and deep inside he had really hoped the younger one would simply agree if he asks him to repeat the one night they shared together.  
  
„You are sure about this, Sting? Besides, why is there Grays scent lingering in the hall of your guild?“  
„Yes, I am. Wait, what did you just say?“  
„That Grays scent lingers within your hall“  
  
is he now saying as he slightly tilts his head and decides to follow the younger one right in the moment he rushes out of the office.  
  
Why in the world would his friend and team mate head to Sabertooth? Since the Ice Mage is involved with Juvia, he laid all his hopes into being in a serious relationship with the White Dragon Slayer. So in a way it makes no sense at all, that Gray should be here at the same place like Sting.


	2. Chapter 2

„Gray~“ is right now escaping his lips as wet heat now surrounds his arousal and a moan follows. He‘s no longer able to reason at all. His mind is clouded with lust and longing. While he claws into the linen with the one hand, he grabs the dark strands of the Ice Make Mage and lays his own head more into the neck. Right now he wants more. He wants to feel the older Mage right inside of him. Something he once imagined to share with the White Dragon Slayer, whom his heart belonged. But after learning about Natsu Dragneel being intimate with Sting, his entire inner world shattered into million pieces. That‘s why he accepted Grays offer without having any second thoughts at. Because if the White Dragon Slayer can pull off something like this, he can do this too.  
  
************  
  
Damned. This Dragon Slayer is more then tempting. Alone the sweet sounds coming from him are taking for sure a toll on himself. While he bobs his head up and down on Rogues arousal, he inserts a finger to prepare him for what will come next. He can feel how the body of the Shadow Dragon Slayer reacts in a quite positive way and honestly, he wants this intimate moment between them to be more than an one night stand. Shortly before Rogue is even able to reach his climax he moves away, strips down his own shorts and with a gentle smile he gazes at wonderful pale skin underneath him, pitch-black hair almost floating like ink on the pilllow and rubies clouded with lust and longing.  
  
Right now he takes his chance and thrusts right into the Shadow Dragon Slayer and quickly he‘s rewarded with a mewl. To give him the proper chance to adjust, he kisses him right now, then he slowly starts to move inside of him. It‘s like a dream come true. He‘d never invisioned it to be this wonderful at all. After a while he increases the pace of his thrusts, while his own hand travels along Rogues aroused member and he starts to stroke it. Honestly, he really enjoys this kind of closeness with the Mage from Sabertooth. Continuing to thrust right now deeper and harder into Rogue, he‘s rewarded with a scream of pleasure just as he hits the Shadow Dragons sweet point.  
  
************  
  
Why didn‘t he pay attention at all? He could have easily dedected the scent of the Ice Make Mage lingering around their guild on his own. So why wasn‘t he? A low growl escapes now his throat as he runs now faster down the road with Natsu-san right at his side. Besides, why would actually Gray appear at Sabertooth at all? As far as he knows there weren‘t any S-Class Request in the last batch incoming from the council. He grits his teeth right now as he quickly notices where this trail is leading him to as he can now pick up a scent he‘s known to since childhood. That bastard, if he lays even one finger on Rogue.  
  
„Wait, isn‘t that...“ is the Fire Dragon now asking and a furious spark rests now shortly in his sapphire-blue eyes. The older Dragon Slayer shortly gulps and they race down a street leading them towards a nice residental aera within this city. Anger, Fear and Jealousy rise now inside of him. Because he knows this way very well since the two of them joined Sabertooth. This can‘t be happening at all. Rogue just isn‘t the man, who‘d betray someone so easily. He‘d never do something to ruin their close-knit friendship or hurt him on purpose. Not like him. Rogue is so much better then himself. Now angry about himself, he forms a fist and storms now towards a nice cosy house where the combined scents of Gray and his partner are leading them to.  
  
************  
  
Right now he sticks close to the side of the younger Dragon Slayer. Ok, he‘s confused, but only a little bit. Why would Gray travel all the way here to see Rogue? Is this about Juvia? Could it be, the Ice Mage asks him for any kind of advice? If that would be the case, Gray could have easily asked Gajeel since the Iron Dragon Slayer and the Water Mage had been at the same guild before joining Fairy Tail. But if that is really the case, why is Sting reacting so tense right now as they trail down Grays scent leading them to a house nicely secluded from the main road.  
  
Just as they reach the front door he freezes right where he is standing. No. This has to be some kind of illusion. This just can‘t be what his mind tries to tell him. Right behind Sting he storms into the house, heading upstairs and it feels like his head is pounding. These sound he just hears. Deep within he knows quite well what kind of activity happens between Gray and Rogue. But he denies it. This is just some sort of cheap mind trick.  
  
Shocked he stares right now at the couple being close in reacing their climax and he has to hold Sting back just in order to avoid him to kill the Ice Make Mage in this very moment. No. This has to be some sort of nightmare. Gray isn‘t interested at all in men. That‘s what his mind is telling him so far, but right now a vast amount of emotions boils now up inside of him and he storms forward to punch his best friend with so much force, that he has to hold back the tears now gathering within his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somehow this chapter came put quite long   
> hopefully I didn't mess up to much ^-^'

After he punches his best friend, he grabs him at the arm and pulls him outside the house. He doesn‘t give a damn right now if the Ice Mage is naked or not. Right now the two of them need to sort out things right this very moment. Besides, he has to avoid Sting trying to murder Gray for what just happened.  
  
„What exactly is the meaning of this, GRAY?“  
„Keep your filfthy hands off me, Fire Brain“  
„You owe me an explanation“  
„As if, Fire Brain, I owe you nothing at all“  
  
is Gray now saying in a cool manner towards him and right now he punches him with his fists engulfed by flames.  
  
„WHY THE HECK ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH ROGUE?“  
„So you really want to know? Tsz, as if you care how I felt, when you decided to bang Sting“  
  
is the Ice Mage now responding while getting up back on his feet and as he grits his teeth he stares at him in disbelieve.   
  
No. NO. NO!!! This can‘t be true at all. Gray isn‘t someone to stab his friends in the back like that. Right now he can‘t believe at all why his best friend would do such a thing at all. All this time he tried to convince himself, Gray isn‘t at all interested to have a same sex relationship with him. He really tried to convince himself, the Ice Mage will one day marry Juvia and have a lot of children with her. That‘s why he wanted to focus on a serious relationship with Sting.  
  
„Why won‘t you tell me at all?“  
„Are you really so dense? I just asked Rogue, because I‘m interested into him“  
„NO, this can‘t be. You‘re... You‘re with....“  
  
is he trying to reason right now as he looks right now directly at the Ice Mage.   
  
Everything inside of him rebels just at the simple thought of Gray having a serious relationship with Rogue. He doesn‘t know why, but he won‘t allow this to happen at all.   
  
„Juvia is a friend. She‘s just like Lucy to me, like a little sister and nothing more“ is Gray right now explaining to him and he stares still in disbelieve at him while he is listening carefully to Grays words. But this would just mean the older mage has deeper feelings for him he wasn‘t aware of.  
  
„You were never interested into the Shadow Dragon Slayer before, so why Rogue?“  
„To pay you back what you did to me“  
  
is he hearing Grays words right now and he firmly bites his bottom lip by now while forming a fist. This is supposed to be a pay back? For what exactly? But then it dawns to him.   
  
The morning after the big party with Sabertooth he was discovered by his best friend Gray Fullbuster naked on the floor curled up against a certain blond Dragon Slayer not from their own guild. Now guilt floods through his entire body.   
  
How was he suppose to expect, that the Ice Mage would be pissed off by the simple thought of him having sex with the White Dragon Slayer? How was he suppose to guess, that Gray actually carries deeper feelings for him, when they never talked about this topic at all?   
  
Right now he starts to curse his own decision on that particular day as he notices how the older one moves on. „Damned“ is he only saying as he slumps down on the street where he stands right now and glares at the pavement right infront of him.  
  
************  
  
A deep sigh leaves his lips. At least in the end the Fire Dragon Slayer was slowly but surely understanding his actions. Back at that night, where Fairy Tail and Sabertooth celebrated their alliance, he should have taken advantage of a drunken Natsu. But he had agreed to accompany Lucy and Yukino to her house in order to keep them safe. Juvia tagged along, so therefore he had no chance at all to escape so fast.   
  
But in one point is the Fire Dragon Slayer right. He never payed more attention at all towards Rogue before, so why now? Only because they both felt being betrayed by the one they love? Another deep sigh leaves his lips as he walks to the hotel he currently stays at and he brushes off the gawking of the people on the street since he‘s right now on his way completely naked. His clothes are all scattered within Rogues bedroom.   
  
Honestly he never expected Sting and Natsu to breach into the room while he shared this intimate moment with the Shadow Dragon Slayer. Somehow he assumed Natsu would be quite occupied with the White Dragon Slayer. So he has to admit, he was for sure surprised about this kind of reaction coming from the Fire Dragon Slayer.  
  
Was this really a wise decision to betray Natsu the same way he had done to him? In a way he‘s now unsure if their action was right. But there is one thing he isn‘t regretting at all. He truly enjoyed being intimate with Rogue. So therefore he will proceed into a relationship with the Shadow Dragon Slayer despite the fact, Natsu is against this idea. This is his decision, not that of this Flame Brain.  
  
************  
  
„S-Sting, w-what are you doing here?“ is he only able to ask as he covers himself right now with the blanket while avoiding to look directly at the White Dragon Slayer. In the same moment is Natsu Dragneel dragging Gray outside the house and he can feel for sure a tension rest between them. He never expected the older one to pick up so quickly on his plans. Right now he‘s unsure what to say at all. Because he can sense the anger resting inside Sting, so therefore he wraps the blanket closer around him in order to cover himself up even more.  
  
„Just why?“ is Sting only asking him in a low but slightly threatening voice and he quickly bites his lips as he can hear also something resting in Stings voice he never noticed before within the White Dragon Slayer. „B-because Gray asked me and because of you being intimate with Natsu Dragneel“ is his answer right now as he tries to find an imaginary point in the room he could focus on while avoidin to look right at Sting. With widened eyes he stares right now at Sting, who is now right infront of him, grabbing his chin in a rough way and his heart is beating fast in this moment.  
  
„Do you distrust me so much, that you have to share such an intimate moment with someone else than me?“ is Sting asking him right now and he shortly gulps, because the way the older one asks him is in a way frightening.   
  
„N-no, actually, I...“  
„You only belong to me, Rogue Cheney. Therefore I need to punish you for what you did right now“  
  
is he hearing the White Dragon Slayer saying right now and honestly he can‘t believe what Sting is trying to tell him through this way. Before he can react at all he‘s now kissed in quite a passionate way.   
  
„S-sting, stop, I...“ is he trying to reason with him now, but before he can react at all the White Dragon Slayer is biting him right now into the shoulder. Ok, in a way he really had hoped to become close enough with him so that they can share intimate moments together. But after he learned about Sting having sex with the Fire Dragon Slayer, he was quite disappointed and hurt. That‘s why he simply accepted Grays offer. A short moan escapes right now his lips as Sting kisses him again in a demanding way while pulling aside the blanket in order to gaze at his naked body.  
  
„I said, stop, Sting“  
„I won‘t until I assure myself, you don‘t carry any longer the scent of ice around you“  
  
is Sting now saying to him while staring right at him.   
  
He shortly gulps, because he hasn‘t been in the situation before, where he had to handle a possessive and quite jealous White Dragon Slayer. Wait, does that mean, he only infuriated his best friend through his agreement with Gray? But as far as he‘s able to recall himself, Sting never really showed a sign of interest towards him. So why now?  
  
„Then why did you....?“  
„I got tricked into drinking too much, that‘s all I‘m able to remember. Next thing I know is, that Natsu-san was next to me completely naked and I had some massive headaches. Before I could ever explain the entire situation to you, you started to avoid me, Rogue“  
  
is he hearing the older on telling him right now and honestly he kind of feels guilty inside for allowing himself to believe what he hadn‘t really noticed back then.   
  
Sting never lied to him before. But he hadn‘t denied the intimate interaction with Natsu Dragneel as well. So in this very moment he feels like he‘s the fool. He lowers his head, bites his lips and avoids through this way to look right at Sting. For him the picture was clear to him. But why was the White Dragon Slayer then constantly brushing off this incident? Is there a chance, that Sting truly cares more for his so called idol than he could ever imagine? Honestly, he‘s unsure about this.  
  
„I simply don‘t know what to believe anymore“  
„You know, I admire Natsu-san since I‘m a child. But you are the one, I‘d like to be with. That‘s why I won‘t accept at all, that someone other than me claims you. I do truly love you, Rogue Cheney. Therefore I‘m going to mark you, so that no one dares to take you away from me at all“  
  
is the White Dragon Slayer saying right now in a demanding way towards him and slightly confused he stares into cold sapphires.   
  
But before he could say anything or react at all, he‘s now enchained and gagged at the same time by Sting. Since he‘s still recovering from his activity with Gray, he isn‘t able to defend himself at all. So therefore his heart is racing as he has to face Sting in this way.  
  
************  
  
„You know, I admire Natsu-san since I‘m a child. But you are the one, I‘d like to be with. That‘s why I won‘t accept at all, that someone other than me claims you. I do truly love you, Rogue Cheney. Therefore I‘m going to mark you, so that no one dares to take you away from me at all“  
  
is he now saying to Rogue as he pins him now on the bed, enchains his wrists with his own belt and he even uses the fabric of Rogues Yukata to gag him for the time being. His gaze becomes cold as he looks at the naked body of his best friend. No, he won‘t waste any second to claim what belongs in his eyes only to him, the White Dragon Slayer Sting Eucliffe.  
  
Quickly he strips down his entire clothing, then he straddles Rogue, decides to use White Dragon‘s Stigma just in case so that the younger one won‘t turn into a shadow at all, then he starts to caress Rogue body in quite the possessive way. He bites, licks and kisses along Rogues chest area as well the throat. He removes now the gag, kisses him in quite the demanding way and he starts to stroke Rogues member in order to arouse him. One thing for sure. He won‘t stop until his own scent is swirling constantly around this trusted scent of the Shadow Dragon Slayer underneath him.  
  
Thanks to the rough treatment he‘s giving right now to Rogue, he gets rewarded with mewl sounds from him. Besides, he enjoys how the Shadow Dragon Slayer starts to squirm as he touches him. Especially when he is rewarded with slight moans while rubbing the tip of Rogues now half-limb member and a smirk rests on his lips.   
  
He made his decision on the day, where their team was founded by their former master Jiemma. All those girls begging him for a simple fuck, he honestly dislikes them. But since he is too proud to admit he‘s in love with the most ravishing and beautiful young man he forms a team and lives with, he simply fulfilled their wishes. Damned. Maybe this attitude caused him to get drunk in the first place and having sex with his idol. He never really wanted to deny at all what Rogue truly means to him. All he yearns for is this ravishing Shadow Dragon Slayer. Even though he knows quite well, he steps from time to time into troublesome situations, all he wants is to be with Rogue.  
  
„S-Sting...“ is he hearing Rogue right now as he nibbles now along the hipbone while stroking him at the same time and he really likes what he hears and sees right now. Since the Shadow Dragon Slayer plays nicely along, he removes now the Stigma, then he pulls Rogue into an upright position. A slight devilish smirk appears on his lips as he looks right at the younger Dragon Slayer. Thankfully, he doesn‘t need to explain at all what he expects right now from Rogue to do.  
  
A deep moan escapes now from him as he feels now how the tongue of the Shadow Dragon Slayer swirls along his entire length. Shortly after Rogues lips close around his arousal and he starts to suck on it. First slowly, then the tempo is increased bit by bit. Damned. That really feels good. Just watching him and being pleasured this way by the one he loves is surely arousing for him. But before he would reach his climax, he pulls away from this wet heat surrounding his aroused member, then he forces Rogue to kneel right infront of him.  
  
Without preperation at all he simply thrusts deep into the Shadow Dragon Slayer. „Rogue~“ is now coming from him as he gives his partner only split seconds to adjust to this given situation while thrusting now deeper, harder and faster into his beloved dragon. „Ngh... Oh god, Sting~“ is he hearing right now from Rogue as he‘s able to hit his sweet point and a satisfied smile rests on his lips. For him this is reward enough to see, feel and hear how his beloved Shadow Dragon reacts towards him. As he continues to hit Rogues sweet point over and over again, he‘s more aroused as he just now notices black dragon scales to appear.  
  
For him this is enough satisfaction to know, he‘s able to pleasure Rogue in a way no one else can do. So he activates his Dragon Force in order to intensify the entire moment. Right now he‘s sure to be able to simply forgive what just had happened between the Ice Mage of Fairy Tail and Rogue. But only after he‘s able to set the markings needed to bound this ravishing dragon towards him. Only then he‘s able to do so. „You‘re mine, Rogue Cheney“ is he saying as he increases now the tempo, strokes Rogues arousal and bites him right into the neckline while using a tiny bit of his White Dragon Slayer Magic.   
  
Hearing now these screams of pleasure coming from the Shadow Dragon Slayer arouse him even more. Satisfied as he is he licks now along the spot, where he just bit the younger one and a smile rests on his lips as he notices now white scales are appearing. So any other dragon or Dragon Slayer will immediately know to whom Rogue now belongs to. Besides, even for other mages will this sign be visible enough to understand what this marking means.  
  
He enjoys as well exploits this moment with Rogue to the fullest, then he reaches his climax and unleashes his entire load inside of the Shadow Dragon Slayer while Rogue releases this warm sticky content on his hand. A gentle smile rests now on his lips, embraces now the Shadow Dragon Slayer and kisses him in a passionate way. For him, Rogue is more important than any human or dragon could ever be. Therefore every attempt coming from Natsu to be with him in a serious relationship will be quickly denied and crushed. But what is going to await him next is still a secret.


End file.
